Of Teleportation Spells And Weird Arthurs
by DiamondOfAvalon
Summary: Merlin tries to test out a Teleportation spell with Lancelot…but something must have gone wrong…because there is no way in hell that Arthur would grope Merlin like that! SLASH!


**A/N: Hello! Here is the next Oneshot/Drabble. Don't really know the difference! Enjoy!**

**OooOooOooOooO**

**Of Teleportation Spells And Weird Arthurs**

**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot

**Inspired by:** My sister suggested this for me

**Timeline: **Early Season Four

**Genre:** Humor, Fluff, Romance

**Warnings:** Slash

**Synopsis: **Merlin tries to test out a Teleportation spell with Lancelot…but something must have gone wrong…because there is no way in hell that Arthur would grope Merlin like that!

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their respectful owners!

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Hey! It worked!" Merlin exclaimed, looking around at his surroundings, "I actually did it! Can you believe it, Lancel…ot…?"

But the dark haired knight was nowhere to be seen.

"Lancelot!" he called out, but recieved no reply.

Must have left him behind, Merlin thought. I'll just go back to the castle and tell him it worked…and that it wasn't powerful enough to carry two. The teleportation spell still needed some practice.

With a content sigh, the warlock set off towards the looming castle.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"There you are, Lancelot!" Merlin shouted, approaching the dark haired knight. "It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin," the older man replied, causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow in question, "But Prince Arthur is looking for you. He was in his chambers and he didn't seem happy. You should get console him…before he ends up doing something he'll regret."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Merlin asked, but started walking briskly towards his master's chambers anyway.

"Calm him down!" Lancelot shouted at his retreating figure, "He'll listen to you!"

Listen to me? Merlin wondered. Ha! What nonsense! Arthur wouldn't listen to him if his life depended on it…which has happened before on numerous occasions.

At reaching Arthur's chambers, the warlock went out of his habit and for once, knocked on the door, -uncertain if his presence was needed.

_Listen to me…ha!_

"Enter." The king regent's voice called from the other side.

After a moment's hesitation, the warlock obeyed. "Arthur," he murmured, closing the door softly behind him, "Lancelot tells me you're upset…"

"Merlin!" Arthur abruptly jumped up from his armchair to look at his manservant. His blue eyes were filled with raw anger…that seemed to fade when his eyes met Merlin's…

"Um…what's going on?" he asked uncertainly.

"Agravaine." The acting king muttered bitterly, approaching Merlin. "He doesn't approve of us. He said that it's unbecoming of me to be seen with the likes of a servant. But I don't care. Father approves, so who is he to question my choices? Besides…" He moved closer to Merlin, causing the startled young man to back into the wall, "Even if I wanted to…I couldn't stay away from you…"

Merlin didn't have a chance to question these strange statements, as his lips were suddenly covered by Arthur's, with his tongue prodding for entrance. For a second, Merlin was too stunned to do anything.

But, when Arthur's hand went a little too low for comfort and squeezed, he used all his physical strength to pull the prince away from himself and gasp, "What. The. Hell!"

"What?" was Arthur's innocent reply.

This was a mistake. This was not Arthur. The Arthur that Merlin knew was hopelessly in love with Gwen…and he sure as hell wasn't into men…maybe he was sick? Or drunk?

"What do you mean, 'what'? What the hell was that?" Merlin inquired, "Why did you kiss me?"

There was a pause, as Arthur moved closer to his manservant, pretty much forcing him to back into the wall again. "Merlin…are you okay…?" he asked softly, eyebrows knitted in concern.

The question is, are _you_ okay? Merlin thought. He was about to voice this, but was stopped from doing so, as Arthur's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Is this about yesterday?" he asked as Merlin struggled in his grip. But the older man refused to let go, instead, opting with pulling him closer so that they were face to face, "Our fight…" he sighed sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I was wrong to hurt you like that…"

Merlin considered using magic to pry himself away from the prince. But then he realized that Arthur was looking straight into his eyes. If he tried any magic, it would kinda give his secret identity away. So instead, Merlin settled with awkwardly saying, "Um…it's okay…"

"So you're not mad?" he smiled. Then, to Merlin's horror, leaned in for a kiss.

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Merlin suddenly shouted, causing Arthur to jump a mile and sub-consciously slacken his grip. Merlin took this as his opportunity to unlatch himself from the prince and practically lunge for the door. "Um…ahh…Gaius…wanted me to pick some herbs! Important herbs! I'll…be back…soon…" Then he pulled open the door and all but sprinted out of the prince's chambers.

He could hear Arthur shouting ecstatically from his room, "Thanks Merlin! I feel better already! I'll see you tonight!"

Instead of going outside, Merlin headed to his room, where he grabbed the book from under the loose floorboard and opened it up to the Teleportation page…

…Then he realized his mistake…

"Oh…"

It was a Teleportation spell alright…a Teleportation spell into an alternate universe. In which he and Arthur were lovers, apparently. And Uther – the most twisted, evil, heartless tyrant – approved.

He shuddered.

_Next time, I will heed Gaius' advice. I will think before I act._

Thank God for the counter spell, which was printed in neat handwriting, just underneath the actual spell…

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Merlin!" Lancelot, the most noble knight of Camelot gasped as Merlin appeared right before him, seemingly out of thin air. "I think that Teleportation spell is only a one man spell…that's why I couldn't come. Oh, Prince Arthur was here, looking for you. I think he was angry at you for missing the meeting. He left for training an hour ago. Imagine what would've happened if you just magically appeared in front of him…" He trailed off when he saw the dazed look that Merlin's pale features held. "Hey…are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." The young warlock muttered through gritted teeth.

Lancelot was going to ask him to clarify, but Merlin was already out the door, mumbling something about 'being late' and 'just got groped by Arthur' and 'this is gonna be awkward'.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Merlin! Where were you?!"

The acting king's voice caused Merlin to jump a foot in the air and upon landing, stumble a few steps forwards…right into the prince's arms. The prince…who seemed to be sweaty…with his tunic sticking to his rather muscular form…

"Honestly, you're more clumsy than usual today." He snapped, shaking his head as he steadied his manservant, a firm grip on his upper arm.

"Ha…yeah…sorry…" was the mumbled reply.

"Sorry is right." Arthur agreed, voice more irritated than enraged, "I had to bear listening to people complaining about taxes and crops. It was so boring." He looked at Merlin, a strange glint in his eye, "You might be hopelessly clumsy, but your presence is…well…it's…" now he just looked flustered, "Well…I mean you're the most loyal servant…and your presence is…" he sighed, looking away and finished, "Helpful."

His gaze went back to Merlin and the two stared at each other for a moment. Merlin realized that Arthur still had a grip on his upper arm and wanted to twist out of it, now more than ever.

"Um…thanks…" He offered his usual smile and Arthur – breaking out of whatever trance he was in – released him. Thank God.

There was another silence as the prince made his way to the window, gazing out at his soon-to-be kingdom below. Then said, "You may go and get my bathwater ready."

"What?"

"I can't very well walk around looking like this!" He gestured to his sweaty self, "Go!"

And for the second time that day, Merlin scrambled out of the prince's chambers, shaking from head to toe.

Once a good distance away, he stopped, leaned against the wall to steady his trembling nerves and a moment later, sunk down to the floor. Then he sighed in resignation.

This was going to be a long day.

**OooOooOooOooO**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment or more ideas! Bye!**

**Darii, out.**


End file.
